


The pinnacle of a childhood of pining

by Shinyshinx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: B), M/M, Powerbottom sora, Submissive riku, Trans Male Character, trans sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: Riku gets laid.





	The pinnacle of a childhood of pining

Riku had been Sora's roommate for a good two years now, the dynamic duo now shedding the adventures of their shared childhood and growing into their adult lives, hand in hand. Kairi had been rooming with others she had found in their chosen school, getting engrossed in her photography major-centered classes; Sora and Riku were visited often, but not so much that she felt the need to join in on the groove they had made for themselves in their apartment.  
So it was just Riku and Sora. Neither particularly minded-in fact, Riku enjoyed having the chance to talk to Sora as an individual rather than as a pair with Kairi. It gave him a chance to connect with him past what he had when he was with her. Sora may not have been the most observent in how much Riku appreciated their time spent together, but he didn't mind spending time with him, and Riku took joy in getting to focus his attention, after homework, on him. __  
At the moment, both were keeping one eye on the TV, though Riku was pretending the other wasn't on Sora's face every time something happened on screen. Brows furrowed down and showed plainly every minute of confusion he experienced; it was adorable, and a lot better than the movie itself, if you asked him.  
One hand of Riku's had absently traveled to Sora's hair when he laid his cheek onto his thigh, cautiously tracing the straightness of it down to the tips, and both were holding their breaths as the line between platonic and romantic seemed to thin.  
It wasn't like they weren't close enough for Riku to pet his hair. It was just a matter of how Sora saw it. If it was going to be rebutted with a light but serious "no homo", than Riku wouldn't press for otherwise. Sora would come to him in his own time.  
At the moment, the hair petting at last seemed to help Sora relax into Riku's lap, and so it continued, and Riku fought down the lump in his throat as he thought about how fuckin' adorable his best friend was.  
"A lot of this could have been avoided if they just communicated more clearly," Sora remarked, casting insight on their Disney movie of choice. Alice looked up at the Cheshire cat with the same ditzy confusion Sora often wore himself.  
"That takes the fun outta Wonderland. They aren't supposed to make any sense, man." Sora let out a grunt of agreement, and the conversation fell again to quiet, leaving Riku to deal with the stewing affection rising in his chest like a bubble of warmth in boiling water. Infuriatingly ocean blue eyes that took him back to the island of their childhood. The utterly goofy facial expressions he would make at simple causes. An endearing sense of obliviousness; the shining optimism that had stolen Riku's affections for so many years. Now if only he could keep those electric blue eyes locked with his instead of seeking Kairi's; Riku had an idea of how he may get what he wished, but it was an idea that could leave their friendship in suspense, and though he feared the threat of loosing that all too familiar sunshine in his life, he felt it was worth the risk. Sora needed to know that Riku needed him, so much more than he thought.  
"Hey." He started simply. Sora raised his eyes to his face questioningly, and before Riku could talk himself out of it, he had bent down to kiss him, chaste and breathless as he waited to see how Sora replied. He had made a sound of surprise, at first, only to go still, which made Riku pull back after a few tentative moments.  
"Uh, whoa. What was that for?" Sora laughed off the kiss, but his eyes sought reason in Riku's expression, growing speculative when he found none.   
He seemed to be debating his response. Riku held his breath, looking to Alice so he wouldn't have to watch Sora decide if he liked the kiss or not.  
"Riku?" His voice cut through the illusion and Riku mentally cursed while he cast his eyes back down to Sora. Luckily, he didn't seem disgusted, just curious. "Why did you do that?"  
"Dunno, because I wanted to? I don't always have a deep and meaningful reason for doing things." He sounded more casual than he really was, naturally. His crush on Sora had gone unaddressed for years and it was risky to act on impulse as he had done. However, the risk seemed to had payed off; Sora had sat up to look Riku in the eye, and had decided he would kiss him again.  
Both sat a moment to really get a feel for the situation-Riku had kissed Sora and Sora had kissed him back, and it was his turn to respond in kind, which he did with the enthusiasm of years of untouched feelings. His hands found Sora's face to gently cup while he deepened the kiss. His fingers brushed stray hairs from his eyes, and much to his happiness, Sora had eventually closed them as he kissed Riku, moving to sit closer to him and work in cheeky bites to his bottom lip between brushes of his tongue and the softest, sweetest little sounds. Just this was sending chills up Riku's spine. Here was his strikingly beautiful best friend sitting in his lap, and with each passing second, Riku longed to make him his.  
Hands on his face soon turned to hands on his body, tracing the curves of his hips experimentally, even brushing up under his shirt and making the muscles tighten and Sora gasp into his mouth under his fingers. It took so little to work him up. Riku felt the desire to get him to make more of those adorable little sounds seep into him at full swing-his kisses grew harder, more needy, and they began to loose their target on his mouth all together. Sora's head fell back with his pinkened lips parted, sighing into Riku trailing teeth and tongue over his jawline and neck. Riku felt heat in his groin just from getting to treat Sora like this-he sated the feeling with little rocks against his knee, each little shift hesitant and asking him permission for more.  
In the time he had been kissed, Sora also decided this wasn't moving fast enough for him, and practically dragged Riku down on top of him to speed things up. Those beautiful eyes of his were foggy with a hazey sense of desire, looking over Riku with a newfound ravenousness he hadn't seen in him before.  
"Riku." Just the sweet sigh of his name had Riku weak, heart pounding, dick hard, and he was fast to rid both himself and Sora of their shirts. His teeth came back to his skin with a new hunger to them, marking Sora purple deliciously while Riku tweaked a nipple in a free hand, nails running over his sides with the other. Sora let sounds fall from his mouth freely; if he hadn't knew the effect he had on Riku before, he was starting to figure it out, only making the blonde more and more desperate to put everything he had into making him feel good.  
"…thought about this for years, you know?" Riku's murmurs were sentimental as he worked his lips down Sora's tanned skin. He tugged gently at his best friend's shorts and mickey-mouse boxers until he could nuzzle against the sweet heat between his legs, instantly making Sora's back arch with a pleased coo.  
"Oh, fuck." The little exclamation came out as Riku dragged his tongue over Sora's folds, hips bucking up almost as fast as Riku could taste him. He felt his hands curl in his hair while he moaned, and he let his eyes fall half shut, tongue snaking out of his mouth to drag up Sora's vulva, pausing at his clit to wrap his lips sound it and suck greedily. Sora's writhing underneath him told him that he was doing a good job, for a virgin, at least.  
Riku would go down on him for as long as he was allowed to, if given the chance. The drawn out moans and sounds Sora gave him far outweighed any concerns he might have about the taste, and he dug into the duty with the enthusiasm of a starving man. Drool ran down the sides of his cheeks while he closed his eyes and focused on breaking Sora down with his tongue, threatening his clit with teeth once or twice and relishing how Sora would whimper and grind against his face. One finger and then two brought him down to a twitching mess, back arched while he tried to lean into both his fingers and the feeling of his tongue drawing circles around his clit.  
"Hah, ah, Riku, Riku-" it was so easy to get him to cry out for him. He'd wished he'd initiated contact like this sooner. Everything about Sora and the way he behaved was utterly beautiful, and he didn't stop until he felt a hand on his head and he was at last pried away from Sora. He fixed him with a look of impatient confusion; being interrupted in showering him in adoration was not part of the plan.  
Sora's eyes sparkled with mischief while he tugged Riku up by the shoulder. "Sit back, I wanna try something…" he hadn't needed to speak twice. Riku was putty in his hands. When he took the time to get Riku's own pants down, he was hard and pressed against his stomach, and at the first touch he was melted back against the couch, helpless against the groans that overtook him. It was astounding to get this much attention in general, but from Sora? It was going to give him wet dreams for weeks.  
Sora stroked him hesitantly at first, slowly gaining in confidence when he saw how little it took to break Riku down. His voice went from cutely submissive to a more teasing, direct tone, and it made Riku want to go weak in the knees and part himself for him right there. "You've been needing this, haven't you. How much do you usually get off to me, Riku?" The bluntness of the question made Riku whimper, rolling his hips to encourage Sora into touching him. "Sora-I've wanted you for, years…I want you." dreamy sighs interrupted his answer, but Sora seemed to think this was a fine answer, because he squeezed around the base of his cock and made his toes curl with need. It was almost embarrassing how weak he was for him. If Sora was going to powerbottom, who was he to complain? He'd daydreamed about Sora pinning him down and destroying him for months.  
Sora had different plans with him this time, after getting a sample of his skills with his mouth. It didn't take much adjusting to line himself up with the head of Riku's dick, and both had to grab onto each other and whine with how sensitive everything felt. Sora was still dripping with slick and Riku's saliva, and with each little grind against Riku, the head dipped inside of him just barely, driving Riku up the fucking wall with his teasing. He reclaimed a little power by taking him by the hips, yanking him off his knees and downwards at the same time he thrusted up, throwing himself into Sora's soft, drooling heat.  
Sora clenched around Riku and melted against his chest, moaning and needing a few moments to get himself together before he could slowly start bouncing on Riku's cock. It stroked the inside of him so nicely-thick with a cute patch of white pubes and curling at the tip. Riku's nails dug into his skin while his teeth returned with a vengeance, biting at oversensitive skin and taking any wits Sora had about him with sudden and possessive viciousness. He laid Sora down on his back over the couch, ignoring the squeaking and wet slaps of sex while he took advantage of the new angle and pounded into Sora. Sora had gone from cute and cocky to becoming beautifully submissive underneath Riku-the hands on his chest and hips drew out shamelessly loud sounds, spurring Riku on and making his cock twitch inside of him. He hadn't imagined his first time with him to be so rough; maybe more sweet and sensual, where he took his time exploring every inch of his body, but Sora was unexpectedly fond of control, making it appear that Riku was going to need more time before he could truly get Sora begging for him the way he wanted him. Still, what he was getting now was not unwelcome. Years of sexual frustration over his hot best friend had reached their peak and he was fairly sure he was going to make things harder on Sora when he tried to sit throughout the week. Maybe next time, he'd see if he'd prefer his ass fucked over his front hole. It may help with some of the dysphoria in the future.  
Since Sora was the one to pick to ride him, however, he didn't hold back now, mumbling decade's worth of love and admiration against his neck. He hadn't lasted long at all, which he was briefly embarrassed about when he came hot and hard inside of the person of his dreams, but he was fast to make up for the mistake by hurrying to clean up after himself. Tasting his own sloppy seconds out of Sora's pussy was enough to get his softening cock twitching again out of interest as he turned Sora to putty beneath his tongue. As it turned out, the closer he was, the more aggressive he would be-he ended up yanking at fistfulls of soft platinum blonde hair, his back arched and lips streaming high pitched little pleas and ramblings of Riku's name. It may as well had been music.  
When they had finally relaxed from the highs of their orgasms and settled in for cuddling-sentric aftercare, Riku trailed kisses up the side of Sora's shoulder, leaving questions of their relationship cast in silence. It didn't matter. He was wrapped around the only person who had meant anything to him besides Kairi for such a huge part of his life. It was going to take ages to let him go.


End file.
